


Relief

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: She has waited too long for this day to come.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Relief. 

Sweet, indulgent relief. 

I wave my wand over and over again, each time a shot of pink sparks shooting over my still-flat stomach.

_Pink_ sparks. 

A million possible names run through my mind. 

Is this finally happening?

He’ll be home in 15 minutes. 

Should I just blurt it out or plan something special?

The unnaturally large grin and joyous tears might be a give away.

It’s finally _our_ time.

No more waiting. No more pain. No more resentment.

Just pure, unadulterated bliss.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Inspired by real life. Motivated by risiepookie’s “None for Me, Thank You.”


End file.
